halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hunters (Lekgolo)/Archive
Sexuality Are Hunter pairs just gay couples? :I wouldn't give gender to hive minds, so they wouldn't be gay or straight. Possibly some of the worms are gay, but there are so many per Hunter that it shouldn't matter. --Dragonclaws 09:51, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Hunters are not gay, they don't see couples as Humans do (man and woman get married and such) they see it as brothers for life sort of thing, and Hunters are a hive form of at least 100 worms, which have come together to make one being, so a Hunter might be made up of different genders. User:Joshua 029 They are asexual, so they are not gay. By the way, please don't link your fanfictions in these articles. --Justin Time 00:16, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Blood Hey, does anyone know why Hunter blood is orange?--prophit of war 21:26, 17 November 2006 (UTC) I belive that's the worms smashed Yeah probably like worm juice. Hey I wonder if Hunters dry out left in the sun too long without their armour.--prophit of war 15:34, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Hey when a Hunter is shot in the fleshy exposed parts, does every worm die? Or the amount of worms shot, makes the Hunter more weaker due to less movement, but does the rest of the worms that wernt shot stay alive and are just stuck there in the armour? Sorry i badly worded that... User: Joshua 029 :I'd say that not all of the worms are dead, but when enough are killed the Hunter can not retain its collective mind and collapses. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:18, 18 January 2007 (UTC) It seems so, but how did you know they fed on worms, there isn't any mention in the book, neither in the game!--Master Chief Petty Officer 11:18, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Fed on? The Hunters are described as a hivemind (collective entity like the Borg) of worms in the Halo 2 special edition manual, and this is expanded on in GoO. --Dragonclaws(talk) 12:18, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Hunters Orange Part Why is the orange part of the Hunter is the weakest spot of all? it only takes on shot to kill one!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:26, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Well the orange part is the actual creature made up of multiple worm-like organisms, if it gets severly damaged then the Hunter wouldn't function properly and would collapse. But i understand what you mean by one shot kill...i'm not really sure why a Hunter dies by one shot, but the bullet passes through the Hunter, which severes many of the worms, this causes it to become weaker, if you stacked up some wooden blocks like jenga, take a few pieces out it will all fall down, same with a Hunter. User:Joshua 029 I see your point, then logically it is the main core that produce energy!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:19, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Main core? I don't understand what you mean. Do you understand that the blue part is just its armor and that the orange part is the actual creature(s) seen through a gap in the armor? --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:15, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Obviously I do, or I wouldn't have asked such a question. You see, the orange part exposed is a major point that could end a Hunters life, so why don't it has a armor?--Master Chief Petty Officer 11:20, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps just to not restrict its movement. You can compare their hard, unyielding armor to that of European knights. Without the gap, perhaps they could not shift around as much as is preferable in a combat situation. But it's not the core itself that is the weakness, as the exposed neck can also work. --Dragonclaws(talk) 12:18, 19 January 2007 (UTC) That makes sense, I know the neck could also so,but it seems odd because only the weak spot is not protected!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:45, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, I think the whole mass is weak enough to be taken out in a few shots. The gaps are just the only place to fire on it. And the back is not entirely unprotected because, in the books at least, its spines are razor-sharp and can cut through unshielded enemies. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:41, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Of course, but the spines are not used very often, in Halo 2, Hunters can attack enemies on the back. And the COvenant might have thought of the point of unshielded enemies. Only shielded enemies would have the guts to fight a hunter hand to hand.--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:02, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :Not necessarily. The Marines can be pretty gutsy, and I can imagine them taking on a Hunter if they had to. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:18, 23 January 2007 (UTC) What do you mean "Unprotected" They have a huge shield to cover their front with don't they? --Gzalzi 05:55, 31 January 2007 (UTC) You misread it, my dear fellow, look at the conversation!Master Chief Petty Officer 09:56, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I still don't understand. Lekgolo are like that allover, well, weak I mean, the only reason that it is so werk there is because it is unprotected. If you look at them when they are hunched over, preparing to fire as they should be, they are almost totally protected. The only thing that shows is maybe the smallest amount of neck..but one that would be extremely difficult to snipe. --Gzalzi 18:23, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Well, I am just saying though, maybe it isn't a good idea if they expose the orange part!Master Chief Petty Officer 13:31, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :The whole Lekgolo hive is a weak orange part within heavy armor, though. If the Covenant enclose it in entirely, perhaps they can't move, or perhaps they die from suffication or lack of moisture. Note that if you shoot a Marine in the head they die, but Marines don't wear heavy armor because the impact alone kills them. The Covenant have perhaps outfitted their walking tanks with as much protection as they could in order to compensate for this weakness. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:28, 27 February 2007 (UTC) It sounds to me that you are suggesting the Chief's armor shouldn't fully-cover his body! Master Chief Petty Officer 05:04, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :MJOLNIR armor is weaker than Hunter armor, though. Once the energy shield's down bullets can penetrate it, while Hunter armor remains strong and durable. You can think of them as sort of knights vs. samurai. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:36, 1 March 2007 (UTC) In my opinion, MJOLNIR armor are well, seems a bit stronger and reliable. MJOLNIR armor has the ability to give the user to acted with high speed, but the Hunters armor are a bit clumsyMaster Chief Petty Officer 12:33, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, the Hunter armor seems to have been built with durability in mind, while the MJOLNIR armor gives more focus to mobility. The Elites and their armor are essentially the equivelant of the Spartans, so the Hunters are supposed to have a different role. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:40, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Well, they looked a bit clumsy, so it seems to be an easy opponent if you got your hands on their weak spotsMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:22, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, when only Spartans have the ability to kill them they can be a powerful addition to a unit. Anyway, everything has a weakness, even battleships can be taken out by an explosive in the right place. Perhaps this is the best the Covenant could manage for their gestalt race. Also, that "immitative not innovative" thing could be an explanation. Perhaps they simply took the armor already used by Hunters and applied Forerunner technology to that same basic design. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:43, 2 March 2007 (UTC)